ACPM's overall goal in convening the Preventative Medicine 20001 conference is to provide practical educational training, and networking opportunities for public health and health care professionals with an interest in and commitment to disease prevention and health promotion. Specifically, Preventive Medicine 2001 will: Offer high-quality, timely content on both clinical and population- based preventive services; Cover a broad spectrum of preventive medicine issues, as the PREVENTION meeting has historically; Facilitate opportunities for networking, sharing of information and expertise, and highlighting best practices; Help physicians meet continuing medical education (CME) requirements; Promote the practice of preventive medicine among physicians and health care workers in other specialities; and Celebrate the contribution of ACPM members to health improvement.